Transformers
by VenomBat22
Summary: R-eupload and Re-edited. Long ago, the Cyber Planet Key was lost. Years later, it is said to be on the planet Earth. Now, Optimus Prime and his Autobots, Megatron and his Decepticons race to retrieve it while the Autobots protect four humans who are key to finding it.
1. Chapter 1 - Evil Has Come

_**Chapter 1: Evil Has Come**_

The date was December 25th, 1944 in Germany. The war between Germany and the United States was heating up. It was during the Battle of the Bulge when the Americans and the Germans would be face to face with a brand new enemy. The morning was a very cold at -15 degrees and the Americans were freezing. One soldier looked at his friend.

"I-I-It i-i-is f-f-freezing out here Joey."

"I know Jake. I know." Joey looked at a 40-ish year old man while they were sitting in the trench doing nothing.

"S-Sir?" The old man looked over.

"What is it?"

"W-Why do we have to s-s-sit here? It's f-f-freezing."

"It may be Christmas, but we are in a war, damn it! Now if you wanna light a fire, be my guest, but if the Germans see the smoke, then we are in trouble." The other soldiers murmured about that plan. "Quiet you lot! Or the stupid Krauts will hear us!" A short soldier spoke.

"But General Patton sir, they already know we are here." General George S. Patton was a well known General in World War II. He feared nothing and the Germans were no exception. Patton gripped his rifle tightly. Behind him was his fifty man squad and they were prepared.

"You boys ready?" he asked them.

"Yes Sir!" They all replied. He chuckled. After a few minutes, he and his men saw what appeared to be a giant rock crashing toward the abandoned Army Vehicles area. It was a few miles from where they were. No one had used that place since it was destroyed at the start of the war. Nothing lived there except one soldier who was ordered to watch it for unknown reasons.

"What was that?" asked Joey.

"It was nothing boys. Focus on the task at hand!" said Patton. He quickly hopped out of the trench. "CHARGE!" he yelled. All his men jumped out and charged and also started to shoot. "Find Cover!" It was a long half hour battle with neither side winning.

Meanwhile, miles away at the area where the rock landed, a soldier saw this and went to investigate. The rock laid there, smoke and steam coming out of it. The soldier was in fact the only guard at the abandoned Army Vehicle area. He looked at it and it was in fact a metallic meteorite. The soldier grabbed a stick and poked it. It made a loud hissing noise and the soldier fell back, scared. The metal parts went into other places as if it was transforming into something else.

Soon, the metal meteorite had transformed into a giant metal robot. It looked around and stared at the soldier. It crouched and picked up the soldier, showing no mercy or remorse. Without hesitation, it threw the soldier to where the Germans and Americans were fighting. After the deed was done, the robot looked around the area and saw a helicopter and scanned it. It then transformed into the helicopter and took off to where he threw the soldier. The fight roared on, an American soldier stopped firing and pointed to the sky.

"Look! What is that?" the other stopped as well and looked. An American soldier was flying toward them. He landed right in the middle of the battlefield and the men could hear the mans bones brake on impact. A soldier was about to go and help, but Patton stopped him.

"Sir! He is one of ours! If we don't do something, he is going to die!"

"SOLDIER!" shouted Patton. "The man is already dead! No one could survive from being thrown all that way! Get back in rank and sit tight!" The soldier went quiet and got back to his position.

"What could have done this?" thought Patton. As he thought it, he looked up and saw a helicopter coming their way.

"Yeah!" cheered the Americans. It soon landed on the battlefield and sat there.

"Sir? There isn't anyone operating it." said a soldier.

"Nonsense soldier! There has to be someone operating it. It can't drive itself." As Patton looked closer, his soldier was right. There was indeed no one driving it. Patton gulped and quickly ran to his communications station. "Base! Base! This is Commander Patton! We need tank support! Immediately! Over!"

"Commander, this is Base. We are sending three Tiger Tanks to your position, over."

"Good. Patton Out!"

They stared some more and then they heard a hissing sound. The helicopter then began transforming. The chopper blades, tail, and everything were moving. After a few seconds, the helicopter stopped transforming and instead of a helicopter, there was a robot that stood as tall as a 5 story building. They clearly saw that this robot had one red eye and a symbol on its left leg. The symbol looked like a mask with pointy ears and triangular eyes that were sideways. The mask was all purple.

The robot also had four helicopter blades underneath its two arms. It's fingers were more like robotic claws. Its legs were smooth metal, but its feet were more like 3D triangular shape. On its right arm, was what appeared to be a bigger version of a machine gun. Its left arm had some kind of cannon. Finally on its shoulder were what appeared to be missile launchers that had ten missiles inside them.

It looked at the Germans and then to the Americans. It turned to the Germans and pointed its machine gun arm at them and started to fire. The Germans yelled in German as they either ran away or ducked. Some Germans fired on it, but their shots just deflected off its armor. When some would run away, it would blast them with its arm cannon, which released a blue energy type of blast which killed them on impact. The massacre ended in just seconds. No German had been spared.

The Americans cheered happily, but their happiness turned to horror when the robot focused fire on them. They all screamed like little girls and scrambled. When all hope seemed lost, the tanks came onto the scene and fired. Their shots had no effect on the robot. Patton was scared out of his wits, so he ran into the forest and kept on running. As the robot finished killing the soldiers, it turned to the tanks. It took one and crushed it with its giant robot hand, squishing everyone inside.

It threw the tank to the right and into the forest, causing some trees to move. The robot took the blades from under its right arm and sliced another tank in half causing its two halves to fall to the ground. After that, it stomped on the last tank and killed everyone inside it. It looked around at the damage it had done. It laughed maniacally The robot put its two fingers to its head and started talking. It talked in a British accent.

"Lord Megatron, do you read me?"

"I read you loud and clear Shockwave. Have you arrived on Planet Earth?"

"Yes, my Lord. On arrival I had to deal with some humans and none survived."

"Good, Good! Are you aware of the mission?"

"Yes, my lord. I am too hide here until you arrive."

"Good. Now remain hidden until that time. We don't want any 'accidents', do we Shockwave?"

"No my lord. I understand."

Shockwave lowered his hand, transformed, and flew off to a secret hiding place where he would wait for Starscream and Megatron. As he flew, the robot called Shockwave knew that he would be in for a long wait.

*I hope you like that I re-edited it. I took some stuff out, added new stuff, so that it'll get better. Doing this for the first four stories since I found them to be short. Hope you enjoy the re-edited versions! Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Heroes Arrival

___**Chapter 2: Heroes Arrive**_

Deep in space, near the planet called Mars, a ship was cruising along. On the outside of the ship, there was a symbol that looked like a mask, only it was sort of frowning and it was blue. Inside the ship, there was six giant robots. Five of them were at the controls of the ship, while the other one, who appeared to be the biggest and tallest, was sitting in the middle of the room.

"Scattershot, what's out current position?" asked the leader.

"Well Optimus, we have just past the planet called Mars. We should be at our destination very soon." Scattershot was as tall as a five story building and he appeared to be wearing some sort of glasses.

"Good. Keep us on course." said Optimus. He was the tallest of them all. Optimus stood about as tall as a six story building. He looked at the back of the ship where two more robots were handling some controls. "Prowl, Sideswipe! How are the guns?"

"They are fine Optimus." said the robot called Prowl

"Yeah! They are dandy as candy." said the robot Sideswipe. Prowl and Sideswipe were the same size. Standing at five stories tall. The others always considered them brothers, since they always were together and spoke like brothers. Prowl was more cocky then Sideswipe. He always loved a good fight and never backed down. Sideswipe was a loyal soldier who would sacrifice himself for his comrades, but he did know when his limit was. Optimus looked at the two robots in front of the ship.

"Ironhide, Bumblebee, is the ship in perfect order?"

"Yes sir Optimus!" said Bumblebee

Ironhide remained quiet and concentrated on his task. Bumblebee was the shortest of the group, standing at three and a half stories. He might be small, but he was a great fighter. He cared more about his friends then wiping the faces off of his enemies. Ironhide was the same height as Scattershot, standing at five stories. He was bulkier then the others, but that didn't stop him from blowing up his enemies.

"So Prowl, how long you been with us?" asked Sideswipe.

"Five mega-cycles. You?" answered Prowl.

"About the same. Always looked up to Optimus. Not every day you get to go on a mission with a Prime!"

"That is very true buddy. Gives me a reason to get out of the house anyway."

"Understandable. Bet your parents were upset about you leaving for Autobot Academy?"

"Hell no! My old man wanted me to and I gotta say, it is the best decision I ever made!"

"So, you are enjoying yourself then?" asked Optimus, who happened to hear everything.

"Yes sir!" saluted Prowl. "This'll be an amazing story to tell the folks when we get back to Cybertron." Before Optimus could answer back, he was alerted.

"Prime, we have an incoming message!" shouted Ironhide.

"Put it on screen!" said Optimus.

The screen lite up. On the screen was a robot with eyes red as blood. He had a angry expression upon his face. His head and body were white as snow. His head looked more like a helmet. He spoke.

"Prime, I come bearing a message."

"What kind of message Megatron?" asked Optimus

"A message of what is to come. You see, one of my loyal soldiers has went to the planet Earth, which is the planet your going to is it not?"

"That is no concern of yours Megatron."

"Maybe so, but I know your kind Optimus! You would do well to venture to Earth."

"Explain yourself!"

"If you don't get there in time Prime, Shockwave will destroy that pathetic planet without even sweating. So I suggest you get there soon Prime or suffer the deaths of countless humans." he laughed as the screen went black. Optimus clutched his fist and felt anger go through his robotic body.

"Damn that Megatron! We will destroy you and end this war if it's the last thing I do."

"What's worse," started Bumblebee. "Shockwave is there!" he suddenly began to shudder.

"Ease yourself soldier."

"But sir, Shockwave is brutal! I hear that he took down twenty Autobots during the battle at the Iacon Mines!"

"I heard that he is so smart, The Fallen always goes to him for ideas on new technology." said Prowl.

"I heard that he survived an entire year down in the planets underbelly. No one is that tough!" said Sideswipe.

"Whatever rumors you may of heard, let us pray they are false." said Optimus. "I have faced him in battle a few times and he is quite the foe. Shockwave is not to be underestimated."

"Sir, the probability of Shockwave being on Earth is very low." said Scattorshot.

"Why do you say that?"

"Megatron wouldn't risk having one of his most powerful and loyal warriors do battle on a strange world."

"Your logic is true Scattorshot, but even Megatron will risk his best soldiers in order to destroy a world no matter how old or how young." Optimus stood up and looked to the ceiling. "Even one as young as Earth."

Optimus moved his head down and saw Earth in the distance. However, between the Earth and them, was an asteroid field. Multitudes of floating rocks both small and large laid in front of them. He sat back down and the other Autobots got their game faces on.

"Ironhide, Bumblebee!" Optimus shouted. "Take evasive action! Prowl, Sideswipe, destroy those asteroids!"

The laser cannons on the ship loaded up and the two began blasting asteroids like it was a game. The maneuvers of Bumblebee and Ironhide were unmatched, making them impossible to hit. Because they were getting cocky, they were unaware of a lone asteroid sneaking up behind them and hitting one of their engines with full force. They made it out of the asteroid field, but the engine was severely damaged.

"Optimus, Engine Two has been hit! We won't last long without it!" shouted Ironhide

"The only way we will survive is if we get a soft landing!" shouted Bumblebee. "Setting course for Earth!" he said as he pressed some buttons.

They soon began picking up speed. The ship was heading toward Earth at an alarming rate and it was quite dangerous. As they entered the atmosphere, it began getting hot. They could take it for a little while, but it didn't last long. Optimus looked out and saw jungle ahead of them. He was sure they were not going to survive.

"Autobots, hold onto something!" yelled Optimus

They all did so. Ironhide, Bumblebee and Prowl held onto some poles. Optimus held onto another pole, while Sideswipe hung onto his chair. The alarm roared like a siren. Bumblebee was talking to himself, letting Primus know that he didn't want to die this way.

"Autobots, should we die, it was an honor serving with youa ll." spoke Optimus.

"Well said!" shouted Prowl.

"Brace for impact!" shouted Ironhide

They all closed their eyes wishing it would stop. They felt bumps as they landed into a dense forest. When it stopped, the robots were all face down on the floor. They had hit their heads on impact and had a total blackout. They laid there motionless and lifeless.


	3. Chapter 3 - 65 Years Later

_**Chapter 3: 65 Years Later**_

The date was now September 1st, 2009 in the town of Diamond Falls, Pennsylvania. It is a town that is small, and the people there are nice and sweet. Near a newly renovated high school, four high school students were on their way to the school at 7:10 AM. One was male and tall. Another was medium and female. The next was medium and male. The last was short, big, and also male. The big kid spoke first.

"Man. Our last year here. Can you believe it guys?"

"Yeah Mike. Hope it is a fun year." said the medium sized male.

Mike Smith was standing at 5'7, 18 years old, and was somewhat big. He wasn't fat, but he wasn't skinny either. He wore glasses sometimes, but wore contacts most times. He always had a spiky look to his black hair.

"Come on Ron! It's going to suck if we don't have any classes together. We've been in the same classes for as long as I can remember." said the tallest boy. Ron Stenson was 5'8 ½ and 18 years old.. He always wore hats and was never seen without his skateboard. On the rare occasions when he would take his hat off, his hair was a blond bowl cut. Despite this, he was a popular student. He was always an attractive guy when it came to the ladies.

"So, Marissa, you wanna go out sometime?" asked Ron. Marissa Mazks was 5'9 and a very sweet girl. She was the smartest person of the four and was always prepared. She had long dark hair and red tips and red strips on her hair. She also had a lip ring and a few ear rings. She was 18 and a beautiful girl.

"No thanks Ron. I'm going over to Kens place after school so we can talk about our homework that we are going to get."

"Yuppers. Me and Marissa have CP English 12 together. Thank god too. If it hadn't been for her, I would've failed English 11 last year." said Ken.

"You are very welcome Ken." said Marissa as she hugged him. Ken Nax was the tallest of them all. Standing at 6'1 and 18 years old. He always wore glasses and wasn't like Ron when it came to girls. In fact, he never had a girlfriend because he was so shy. He wasn't a smart student, but he was smart when it came to science and technology. When she hugged him, he gave the brightest red color imaginable. Ron and Mike snickered at him.

They soon finally arrived at Diamond Falls High School. The front lot was filled with students ranging from Freshmen to the awesome Seniors. It was very big at about four stories high. The four had been friends since kindergarten and the friendship they shared was strong. There was a sign hanging from the school that read: "_Welcome Back Seniors of 2010!_" Mike shook his head.

"They are really putting it in deep this year aren't they?"

"Yeah," said Marissa.

"Hey Marissa! We will see you inside. We gotta talk to Ken about... guy stuff."

"Okay guys. See you later Ken." said Marissa. She winked at him. Whens he was talking to some female friends inside, Mike and Ron took Ken to the side.

"What do you guys wanna talk about?" asked Ken.

"Dude, are you screwed in the head?" asked Mike.

"What do you..."

"She seriously likes you man!" said Ron.

"Nonsense. We are just friends. Nothing else."

"She freakin' winked at you! That should tell you something!"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I've like her since I met her. She was so beautiful and still is."

"Then ask her out man!" said Mike

"You know how I get when I ask girls out!"

"Very true. Ron, remember when he asked out Stacy in Sophomore year?"

"You better believe it! I thought he was gonna pee his pants!" he laughed. Mike soon joined in. ken didn't think it was so funny.

"I was nervous that day ya losers! And she turned me down, so what does that tell ya?"

Before Ron could answer, the bell rang and their first class began. They walked to their first class: Chemistry. The teacher, Ms. Foster was giving them highly toxic chemicals for a first project. Ron teamed up with Mike and Ken teamed up with Marissa. He was quiet when working on the project. His mouth dried up when he was going to talk to her.

"Hey Ken? Could you pass the liquid nitrogen?" He did so and his hands were shaking. "You okay Ken?" asked Marissa. He nodded, but he calmed down when he put other things in his mind. The rest of the day went by normally.

It was the final class of their first day: Gym with Mr. Brux. Mr. Brux had a reputation of being a jerk. He hated the skinny, wimpy kids in his gym classes. He always made them clean the gym floor, or put away equipment, or even do more antagonizing exercises.

"Hey Nax! Get your wimpy butt over here!" said Mr. Brux. The other seniors laughed except for Marissa, Ron, and Mike.

"Yes sir?"

"Since this is your last year, I'm going to make this a living hell for you. Now, go to the locker room and clean every locker until it's spotless."

Ken had put up with this guy for four years and he was sick of it. He wasn't sure if Marissa actually did like him, but he would do anything to impress her. Ken had always been nervous when telling people his opinions on him or any kind of topic. This time, he bucked up his courage and took a stand.

"No." The other seniors said 'eww.'

"What did you say to me?"

"D-did I s-stutter? I said no."

"You better reconsider or it will be 2 months detention. "

"You have made the last four years hell for me. I may not be strong or athletic, but I got something you don't have... brains!" Marissa smiled at him. She leaned over to Ron.

"Wow. I never knew Ken was so courageous." she whispered. Mr. Brux was getting more and more angry.

"Look you little turd, I do what I do to make sure we rid this planet of ALL weaklings. And guess what? You are the king of the weaklings."

"Well, if you are so high and mighty, then why do you make us non-athletes work harder? If you were so great, make them work harder and let US wimps do the normal ones? Plus, why don't you do some cleaning instead of having us do it, ya lazy bum." Mr. Brux reached his limit. He punched Ken in the face and broke his jaw and nose. Marissa screamed the loudest he had ever heard her scream. She went to Kens side when he was on the ground in pain.

"Y-You monster!" she screamed at Mr. Brux.

"Heh. Just for that Ms. Mazks; you, Smith and Stenson can join Nax in 2 months detention! I'll have you wiping the scum off my shoes for years!" Marissa began to cry. Tears falling onto Ken's chest. She suddenly stopped and looked serious.

"Ron, get the door! Mike, help me take him to the nurse."

"Right." said Mike.

Mike and Marissa grabbed his arms and began carrying him while Ron rushed to get the door. When they got to the nurse she asked what happened. Marissa began explaining everything that had happened.

"Oh my!" said the nurse. "Lets see what we can do."

For ten minutes, she worked on his jaw and nose, with Ken screaming from the pain. Finally he came out looking all better. Marissa grew more tears and ran towards him and hugged him deeply.

"Oh my god Ken! I was so worried!

"It's all right Marissa. I'm fine now. Nothing to worry about."

Ken smiled and then walked out of the nurses office and went into the main office. Mike, Marissa, and Ron scratched their heads. They waited for him after school. He came and told them what he did. Ken smiled more when he got to his friends, pleased by what had happened.

"Why you smiling? If I got beat up like that I'd be super mad!" asked Mike.

"Well, I went to the principal and explained everything. Then he called in Mr. Brux, who was not interested in seeing me there. After I finished, Brux knew he couldn't get out of this tough spot, so he came clean about the incident and he ended up being fired."

"Nice! So I guess we don't have to get detentions then?" asked Ron.

"No detention for us. The Principal revoked the detentions, so our records are still clean." said Ken as he smiled. "Come on. Lets go home."

They left the school and headed for home. On the way, they talked about the classes they had. Near the end of the English talk, Mike looked up and saw something unusual. He pointed at Mt. Diamond. Mt. Diamond was a small community area that had very few people. It was pleasant, but a place that he wouldn't wanna live.

"What's that shiny thing there, by the bigger trees?" asked Mike.

"I don't know. Wanna check it out?" asked Ken. The others nodded. They took off for the smaller town. When they got there a minute later, they saw that is was anything but shiny. Ken stared.

"It looks like a... door that was broken into?"


	4. Chapter 4 - A Giant Discovery

_**Chapter 4: A Giant Discovery**_

"It can't be a door." said Mike, but Ken was right. There was in fact, a door there in what appeared to be a giant space ship.

"Whoa!" shouted Ron. "Radical dude!" They carefully squeezed into the cracked door and found that it was really dark.

"Do we have any lights?" asked Ken. Marissa grabbed her flashlight out of her purse and shined it ahead and jumped.

"What the hell is that?" she screamed. The others looked and it appeared to be a giant head. They could see eyes, a mouth and what looked like a triangular nose.

"Looks metallic, so maybe a robot?" suggested Ron.

"An alien robot?" questioned Mike. "Come on, there is no such thing."

"You never know! Besides, how do you explain all this?! This technology is far beyond ours!"

"It's probably some kind of show. Something a magician conjured up or something."

"You dolt! I-"

"BOYS!" yelled Marissa. This caught them by surprise. "Why do you have to argue like little children?"

"Come on." said Ken, who led the way.

They walked around some more. And found a huge wall type block connected to the actual wall. On top was some button, which made Ken think it would kick start the ship.

"Give me a boost." said Ken. Ron helped him on top of the block.

"Marissa, hand me the flash light." Marissa did so. He shined it at what looked like a huge black square and he saw a red button next to him.

"Hmm," murmured Ken.

"Bud, you sure its wise to tamper with alien technology?" asked Ron.

"I told you, this is not an alien spacecraft!" said Mike.

"Boys, do I have to raise my voice again?" strictly said Marissa. The two boys kept quiet shirtly after.

Ken shined the light at the button and moved it up and there was a message on the wall. Ken couldn't read it, because it was in some kind of weird language. He pressed it. Ken heard machines running and the lights came back on. The blank screen was in fact, a computer screen and it turned on.

"Guys, it looks like a computer of sorts. I'm gonna try to activate it. Maybe get some info on what happened here."

"Be careful Ken." said Marissa concernedly. After pressing another few buttons, the computer spoke like a robot.

"_Teletraan 1 is now operational. Releasing revival bot._"said the computer.

"Uh, guys? There is more then one head in here. Five more to be precise and they all have bodies." said Ken.

"We're all gonna die!" said Ron.

"It has been an honor serving with you my friends." said Mike as he removed his hat and placed it over his heart.

"Stop it!" shouted Marissa. "We are not gonna die, understand me? We are NOT going to die!"

A slot opened up a few feet away and out came a little robot that looked like a metal crab, but didn't have pincers and had only one eye. It scurried to Ken. It looked at him and tilted its head like a dog. Then it jumped down off the panel. It looked at the others and hurried to each robot and gave their chests a little electric shock. Ken jumped down and hurried to the nearest robot. The others followed him. They looked at the head as the revival bot went back into his slot. They stared at the head and its eyes lit up.

"Run!" yelled Ken. They all ran to the door, but it was barred shut. The control panel for the door was too high for them to reach. They were stuck. The four turned around in horror.

"Ken, hold me!" said Marissa. Ken did so. He blushed with extreme nervousness.

"Mike, hold me too!" yelled Ron as he held Mike.

"I'm sorry I doubted you! If we get through this, Wednesday night at Taco Supreme is on me!" shouted Mike.

"Ken, I was wrong!" shouted Marissa.

"About?" he asked as he was shaking.

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE! I'M TO PRETTY TO DIE!"

"ME TOO!" said Ron.

They all closed their eyes wishing it would stop. The robots grunted as they got up. The sound of metal banging around was heard and that was because some of the robots collided with each other as they got up. Some swayed from side to side in order to get their standing. One of them started to talk.

"Oh man, Prowl, old buddy. You all right?" asked Sideswipe, who was still feeling disoriented.

"Yeah Swipe, I'm good. That sure was a rough landing we took." said Prowl, who looked at the closest robots.

"Bee, you okay?" asked Ironhide.

"Yeah. Sure don't wanna do that again. And I think I sprung a leak when we entered the atmosphere." said Bumblebee.

"You said it Bumblebee." said Sideswipe. They saw the final two robots. He chuckled a little as he saw that Scattorshots glasses were kind of broken. He stopped immediately because he knew the smart Autobot could easily fix them.

"Optimus, where are we?" asked Scattershot.

"Well, we are still in ship and it seems that it was reactivated, but how?" said Optimus. Bumblebee saw the humans and pointed.

"Look, humans! It must have been them that awoke us!"

"Pretty observant Bee." said Prowl.

Optimus looked down at them. Ken and the others were shaking with fear. He stepped forward and crouched down, observing the four with his robotic eyes. His face got close to them, making them fully aware it wasn't a dream.

"Greeting humans of the planet Earth."

"Please Mr. Robot, don't eat us! We taste like poo!" cried Ron.

"Don't worry humans, we won't eat you." said Optimus. They stopped shaking and became more relaxed. Marissa stepped forward.

"So, um... Who and what are you guys?"

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. For the sake of human speech, you can refer to us as Autobots."


	5. Chapter 5 - Meeting the Autobots

"Autobots," murmured Ken.

"Oh, where are my manners. Allow me to introduce my team." said Optimus. He stood up and eyed the Autobot leaning against the wall.

"Meet Ironhide, my weapon specialist." Ironhide grunted unhappily. Optimus then pointed to the Autobot with the glasses.

"This is our medical apprentice Scattershot."

"Hi there humans." said Scattershot.

"Apprentice?" wondered Ken.

"I am still learning, but my master Ratchet volunteered me to come along. Mainly to get some field work in." Ken nodded and looked at the two Autobots in the back.

"They are Sideswipe and Prowl. Two of my bravest soldiers."

"What's up dudes!" said Prowl. They both walked over to Optimus to get a closer look.

"Humans sure are funny looking." said Sideswipe.

"Better looking then Scraplets anyway." said Prowl.

"Funny lookin?" shouted Ron. "Why don't you say that to my face, ya limp noodle!" said Ron.

Sideswipe made a fist and showed it to him.

"Easy you two. Now, the last Autobot and our youngest is Bumblebee." he waved his hand to the shortest of them all.

"Hi there. Bumblebees the name and blowing stuff up is the game."

"I like this guy." said Mike. The others smirked.

"Why are you here?" asked Ken.

"We are here looking for the Cyber Planet Key." said Optimus

"What's that?"

"It is an ancient object that was buried here long ago. However, we must find it before Megatron."

"Who?"

"Megatron is the leader of our enemies: the evil Decepticons. He already has one of his men here on Earth. We were scouting this galaxy, but our ships engine got hit by an asteroid and we crashed here and were deactivated until you reactivated us. For that we thank you." the other Autobots nodded.

"You are welcome Optimus Prime." said Ken

"Please, call me Optimus."

"Okay, Optimus. My name is Ken Nax. These are my friends: Marissa Mazks, Ron Stenson, and

Mike Smith."

"Hi," they said together.

"Remember the prophecy Optimus?" said Scattershot.

"Yes. I do. Humans, there is a prophecy on our home world of Cybertron. It tells of four humans that possess our ancient language deep inside their minds. It is clues to where the key is located." Ken scratched his head. Then it suddenly hit him.

"I do remember having dreams about some weird language and it was telling me something, but I couldn't understand it."

"So have we." said Mike, Ron, and Marissa. The Autobots had looks of happiness on their faces

"Good." said Optimus. "As of now, you four are officially part of our war with the Decepticons. And in this case... Scattorshot, give them their weapons." Scattorshot walked over to them and pressed some buttons on his arm. Hovering in mid-air were four black arm bracelets. Each one flew to each human. They slipped them on and were amazed.

"Cool, but what are these exactly?" asked Mike.

"These are experimental items me and my master worked on for 100 years. If you press the button on the bottom, it will morph into a gun. Plus, you may wanna take these." said Scattorshot as he gave each human a little brown pouch. "These are ammunition pouches that are required for the guns. The ammo is made with Cybertronian metal and the compound inside it contains a substance that can penetrate our armor."

"Wait! You mean your 'armor' isn't your actual skin?" yelled Ken.

"Of course not! We always go into battle with our armor on, except for the drones. This is our true skin." said Scattorshot as he took off his hand armor and revealed a metal hand that looked

like a skeleton hand.

"This is our true skin. If we go into battle without armor, anything shot at us would instantly kill us. So, thank Primus for our armor." Scattorshot slipped his hand glove back on. "Please try them out. They were never tested."

Ken, Mike, Ron, and Marissa looked at each other and did what they were told. They pressed the button and the bracelet started making transforming sounds and morphed into a black machine gun look alike in their arms.

"Cool!" said Ron. The others were excited too. Optimus began speaking again.

"Now that you have your weapons and now know what your destiny is, it is time to choose which one of us will be your guardian. As your guardian, we will do what ever we can to protect you."

Ken seemed excited and nervous at the same time. He thought long and hard about who he would like to be his guardian. Then, it came to him.

"Optimus Prime. I choose you to be my guardian." said Ken as he pointed to Optimus.

"Hmm. Are you sure human? Being your protector is a big responsibility. Plus, I have many duties to attend to since I am leader of the Autobots."

"I can handle it. I'll help you if need be." Optimus thought about it for a minute.

"Fine. I accept. How about you human girl?" Marissa looked at the other Autobots and had a hard time choosing. She finally looked at the grunt like Ironhide. He looked so lonely without a female companion and he could use it.

"I choose Ironhide. Mainly because he needs a female companion with him. Plus, he seems sweet." Marissa blushed. Ironhide was shocked at her choice. He got up from leaning against the wall and quickly ran to Optimus.

"Prime, do I have to? I have a female companion back on Cybertron. Plus, I don't really wanna be a little human girls babysitter!"

"I'm sorry Ironhide. She chose you and that's her final choice." said Optimus

"Hmph!" he grunted. "Fine, just don't get in my way girl! Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." said Marissa in a sad kind of voice.

"It's your turn Ron." said Ken. Ron looked at the other Autobots.

"I choose Prowl." Prowl looked at Sideswipe and was cheerful.

"Yeah, man, I got chosen! High five Swipe!" Sideswipe gave Prowl two high fives.

"You lucky son of a Primus!" said Sideswipe with enthusiasm. Optimus gave a serious look to Prowl, who coughed and calmed himself before standing next to Ron. Ron shot a look at Mike and nodded.

"Hmm... I choose... Bumblebee."

"Oh yeah, nice choice Mike! Pound it!" said Bumblebee as he ran over to Mike and put his fist in Mikes face and Mike pounded Bumblebees fist.

"Yeah Bee, lets do it!" cheered Mike. Optimus looked at his Autobots and the humans.

"Now that you humans have your Autobot guardians, lets roll out!" said Optimus. As the Autobots ran toward the doors, the humans stayed where they stood. Ironhide turned around.

"Humans! Whats wrong?"

"Well, if you are going out there, you had better find disguises or you'll scare people." said Ken.

"What he says is true Optimus." said Prowl. Optimus nodded.

"Lets see if Teletraan 1 has an answer for this." said Optimus as he walked to the giant computer screen.

"Teletraan 1? What's that?" asked Ken. Sideswipe crouched near Ken.

"Teletraan 1 is our computer. It helps us with lots of situations." Optimus pressed random buttons on the computer and a voice spoke

"_Teletraan 1 is now active. What is your situation Optimus Prime?_"

"Teletraan, We have awoken from our deactivation and we need disguises so we don't scare the people of Earth. Suggestions?" Teletraan 1 began putting random screens on his screen and was loading information.

"_The answer is... use human vehicles as disguises. Scan the holograms I project and transform into them._"

"Thank you Teletraan." said Optimus.

Teletraan 1 began beeping and 6 holographic cars appeared in front of them. The Autobots stood in front of the ones they wanted and were in order: Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Scattorshot, Prowl, and Sideswipe. They each scanned their vehicles and transformed into the cars they chose. Optimus transformed into a Big Rig with red and blue flames. Bumblebee transformed into a yellow 2010 Chevrolet Corvette.

Ironhide transformed into a black 2010 Dodge truck. Scattorshot transformed into a green ACT Ambulance Service Operation Command vehicle. Prowl transformed into a black and white police car. Finally, Sideswipe transformed into a silver Toyota Hilux. They all transformed back to their robot forms. Optimus was mainly blue and red. Bumblebee was yellow. Ironhide was black. Scattorshot was green. Prowl was black and white. Finally Sideswipe was silver.

"Good work Autobots." said Optimus.

"We gotta go Optimus. Our parents will be worried sick about us." said Ken

"I understand. I wouldn't want to be responsible for your punishments if you are all late."

"What are you guys going to do then?"

"We shall stay here and watch for Decepticon activity."

"Fine. We will be back tomorrow. Its Saturday."

"Be careful you four. You never know where Decepticons will pop up."

"All right. Bye Optimus, Autobots." waved Ken as they left. The other Autobots waved. When they managed to get through the doors, Ironhide grew concerned.

"You think they can be trusted Prime?" asked Ironhide.

"I believe so Ironhide. I can sense good in them. We have nothing to fear."

"I hope you're right Optimus."


	6. Chapter 6 - Starscream's Mission

_**Chapter 5: Starscream's Mission**_

Deep atop the summit of the Appalachian mountains, there laid a deep dark secret. A dark cave at the top of the mountain was the home and base of the Decepticon Shockwave. All around the cave, there was Decepticons weapons, a giant computer, little tables with Cybertronian technology, and three giant cylinders filled with murky water and inside them, were skeleton creatures. He also had a giant pillar with rotating doors, and there appeared to be an empty room inside. Shockwave was pressing buttons on the computer and then he spoke.

"Starscream, do you read me?" There was silence for a while then a figure appeared on screen.

"I'm here you oaf!" shouted Starscream. "What is it Shockwave?"

Starscream was second in command only to Megatron. Starscream was known throughout Cybertron for being traitorous. Many times he planned to overthrow Megatron, but the attempts all failed. He was the same height as Shockwave. Eyes red as Megatrons, and he was red and blue. With a personality to match. On the sides of his shoulders and arms, he had long triangular blocks. His voice was kind of high pitched, but you could her some kind of low voice in it.

"Starscream. I have a mission assigned for you."

"I take orders from no one! I am Starscream, future leader of the Decepticons!"

"These orders are from Lord Megatron. He also says if you don't accomplish it, he will melt you into scrap." Starscream clutched his fist and looked disgusted.

"Grr... Fine. What is my 'mission' Shockwave?"

"You are to search for a earth vehicle mode and then go to the 'north pole' and locate an Autobot signal tower. Destroy it and if there are any humans there, you are to destroy them. Then come back to base. I am sending you my signal now."

"What does this tower do for the wretched Autobots?"

"Any ally of theirs that comes to Earth will be able to find them as long as it stands. Destroy it and any Autobot or alien species that requires their help will not know their whereabouts."

"I will do as Lord Megatron commands, but know this: I will be leader one day and when that day comes, you will follow MY orders and not his!" Shockwave turned off the screen and went to the giant pillar and pressed some buttons. He started talking to himself.

"The day you become leader Starscream, is the day I get another eye."

Shockwave continued on his work. As Starscream flew around looking for an alternate mode, he was talking to himself.

"Gah! Why does everyone respect Megatron? He isn't anything special. I've battled alongside him for countless years, and I've killed many Autobots. Hell, I was the one responsible for killing Zeta Prime! So, how is it possible that I am not leader yet? Prime has beaten him many times and still, Megatron continues to fight. How is it Megatron isn't dead yet?" Starscream was interrupted by what appeared to be two F-22 Raptors that were patrolling the skies.

"Base this is Raptor 2. Over."

"Raptor 2, this is Base. We read you loud and clear. Over."

"Base, I see some kind flying object, but I can't identify it. Orders?"

"Shoot it down. We will recover it later."

"Affirmative. Raptor 2 out."

"Roger Raptor 2. Base out."

"Raptor 1, this is Raptor 2, over."

"This is Raptor 1 here. I read you. Over."

"Prepare to fire on unidentified flying object."

"Roger, Raptor 2. Commencing fire."

"Firing."

Both jets fired on Starscream. He saw this and rolled out of the way. Starscream quickly flew up and was behind the two jets. He scanned one and quickly transformed into his robot form and was hovering in the air and quickly destroyed both jets with tank cannons that were on his arms. Instead of shooting blasts, he shot was looked like a purple laser. The jets blew up on impact. He laughed as he saw the jets hurl to the ground, killing the pilots inside.

"No one can defeat the great Starscream!" he laughed. He transformed into his F-22 Jet form and was soaring in the air. He seemed lost.

"Shockwave, come in, this is Starscream!"

"Go ahead Starscream."

"I got an alternate form. I defeated a few humans to do it, but I got it. Send me the coordinates to where this tower is located!"

"Affirmative. Sending coordinates now." When he had the coordinates, Starscream took of for the north. In mere minutes, he got closer and colder.

"Ah! Why is this place so cold! I'll freeze my circuits off out here."

He was now in the arctic, aka the North Pole. He scanned the area and he did not sense any life forms. He scanned some more and quickly found a signal. He dove down and transformed. He walked around until he found a faint red light in the ice. He grabbed something out of his pack. It looked like a pen. He pressed a button and a short laser came out. He pointed it around the red light and carefully made a circle with it. He stopped it, put it away, and forcefully took the giant piece of ice and threw it. He looked down. The red light was the top of the tower.

"Shockwave, I found it with my ingenious mind! I see it under this cold ice. Shall I commence demolishing?"

"NO!" yelled Shockwave. "Any frontal attack on the tower will lead to-" he stopped, when he heard laser fire on the

other end of the line.

"STARSCREAM YOU FOOL!"

"I can't destroy it! Plus, some alarm has started ringing! What should I do?" Shockwave was hesitating.

"Go down into the hole you created. There is a hidden Autobot Drone base there! Destroy the two power conduits. They are the main source of power for the tower. Kill all drones you encounter!"

"Killing defenseless drones? I have only one word to say to that: Affirmative."

Starscream transformed and turned around to get some distance between him and the hole. He turned to the hole and fired rockets at the ice. It broke almost immediately. He dove into the broken up hole, transformed, and landed on what appeared to be a roof. He scanned the area.

"Nice base Autobots. Too bad it will soon be destroyed by the mighty Starscream!"

All the drones heard the noise and looked up. When they saw Starscream enter their domain, they all grabbed their blasters and began firing. Starscream transformed in the middle of a group of drones and started laying waste to all of them, incinerating their sparks with his lasers. He fired so many, it looked like World War III in the ice. On occasion, he would grab a drone and tear him in two. Other he would blast the circuits in their heads, use his hand to crash through their bodies and crush their sparks, and even use their own weapons against them. After only a few minutes, Starscream saw many drones were dead.

As he walked around and examined the massacre of nearly one hundred Autobot drones, he felt something grab his leg. Looking down, he saw a Level 1 drone with its legs blown off, courtesy of Starscream's laser cannons. It was releasing some blue liquid from its mouth, as it spewing blood. The air commander laughed.

"Stupid Autobot drone! Did you really think you could defeat a powerful Decepticon like myself?" The drone knew it was going to die, so it spit on Starscream's foot. Blue liquid slid down his foot and freezing when it reached the icy floor.

"Star...scream..." it said wheezing. "Prime... will annihilate... you and Me...g... at...ron..."

"Please," he said gracefully. "There is no way in Primus' spark that the stupid Prime will destroy us! If Megatron gets destroyed, it'll be my MY hands, understand?"

"Go... rot!"

"Stupid drone. I will teach you some manners." he said as he aimed his laser cannon at the drone and fired. The blast was so close, it literally disintegrated the drones head, obviously killing it. Up ahead he saw the Power Conduits that Shockwave mentioned. It didn't take long for the Decepticon to reach them and work his magic. He transformed into jet mode, back away and fired two rockets at both. The impact caused the machines to explode, activating a central computer.

"Self Destruct Sequence in 59... 58... 57..."

"Oh, bolts!" he yelled.

He took off for the hole above, dodging icicles as he went. In no time, he made it out of the drone base and proceeded North to warmer weather. He was about ten miles out when he faintly heard the explosion. It was so far away that it was hardly heard by him.

"No base is a match for the mighty Starscream! SHOCKWAVE!" he yelled.

"No need to shout Starscream. Is the mission completed?"

"Affirmative,"

"Sending you coordinates to my base. And there is something you should know..."

"What now?!"

"Lord Megatron is here."


End file.
